runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gregory Stafford
Welcome Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:Aurora page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:21, 2010 May 10 Good day Very good to meet you, I am Zerouh of the Triumvirate. It would be an honor to support and welcome your clan. The Executive Branch is currently working on a great many deal of things involving clan leaders and their power in the government and universal Triumvirate as well. How many members does your clan have and what can we do to assist you or help you in any way? ゼロウ 23:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Administrative Branch Passed After a large and intense argument and discussion between the eight Executives in office, the Administrative Branch has been passed. This Branch gives every clan leader the right to register as an Administrator who may make some government decisions and deny the Executive Branch powers they deem unjust. Please refer to article three of the constitution to see the responsibilities and powers of all Administrators (clan leaders). If all clan leaders who would like to participate would join this website so that they may participate in the Triumvirate clan leader and government community, suggest ideas for the Triumvirate, and speak with each other in a good community. Once you join the site, you will have to await acceptance from an Executive, at which point we can verify you and then allow you full access. Once you are on the website, obey all guidelines and instructions it presents to you. Remember, this is only for Administrators (clan leaders) except in special circumstances which the constitution designates. You will all get to know Red very well, he is the Head of Clan Relations and is responsible for keeping the two branches close and tabling all Executive Amendments so that you may confirm them or deny them. Some of the clans and clan leaders/representatives we expect to see in the next few days are- *5cmasecond of Emination *Kakayaa of EE *Nremni of CELTHES *Tax248 of Superiore Clan *Hulgar4 of Rangers of Power *Scout Medic of Dread Knights The rest of you I am sure will follow shortly. Thank you, and please enjoy this wonderful new opportunity. ゼロウ 03:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Hello is this your email which is attempting to join the site- brooks79@rocketmail.com sorry for the inconvenience but I must confirm to assure we do not have a security breach and the people joining are the clan leaders. ゼロウ 20:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ah yes, I accidentally did not copy the first letter. The account has been approved. ゼロウ 20:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, It's been a good run, but it's about time to move on. IMTW 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I am very sad to see you go, I wish you well. When and if you return, keep us in mind, and we will you. Thank you. 23:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry to hear that but it is just a game and there are many important things to do. Agent 22135 00:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) How'd you do the countdown on your page? That's really cool. [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] Talk Lol, I don't really have a use for it, but it's cool. [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] Talk RE: I have left a reply on your RfA. 23:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Amgz Yes. Back? Grunge, I thought you had quit after CORSAM fell. After all, you did leave that depressing message on the old clan page. Anyway, thanks for giving me the clan officially. I've already started rebuilding it and hope to continue doing so.Red Dog31 02:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Siscia Flag Hi there. The file "Siscia_Flag.png" has some how become corrupt, and doesn't show. You were the one who has posted all 3 versions of the image and I was wondering (If you still have it) if you could update/replace the image. Thanks, 01:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC)